El Baile de mascaras
by pipe92
Summary: Para Celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones de verano la Preparatoria estrella naranja había organizado un baile de disfraces , Oportunidad que sera aprovechada por Gohan quien utilizara su Alter Ego del Gran Saiyaman para poder bailar con Videl , pero todo sera como el semisaiyajin criá One Shot Especial de San Valentin


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Capitulo 1 : Bailando con el Destino

Era uno de los días mas calurosos en Satan City , la mayoría de los chicos se preparaba para el termino de las clases y el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano , Pero en la preparatoria Orange Star tenia planeado una vista de disfrazase en la ultima semana antes del termino de clases

- Videl no te parece fascinante la idea de un baile - Pregunta muy emocionada la rubia de Iresa cosa que a la pelinegra no le gustaba nada la idea

- En realidad no , me parece un idea ridícula - responde frunciendo el ceño la ojiazul aunque después de unas cuantas suplicas de parte de su amiga termino cediendo - Esta bien pero no pienso ir con algún vestido cursi

- Esta bien sera fantástico , veras que los 4 nos divertiremos en grande - responde la rubia sorprendiendo a la ojiazul

- Que quieres decir los 4 eso significa que Gohan también ira , por lo general no lo hemos visto fuera de la escuela - comenta algo curiosa la pelinegra

Gohan quien aun no llegaba a la escuela después de frustras uno asalto , pero el día anterior Iresa le había comentado el baile de disfrace que estaba organizado , Aunque al principio no le gustaba la idea luego pensó que seria una buena idea para socializar un poco con su compañeros y mas aun estar con la ojiazul que movía su mundo en forma figurativa , pero no tenia el valor suficiente para atreverse a invitarla a bailar

Aunque no seria necesario que precisamente fuera el quien la invitara o bailara con la pelinegra , sino que seria su alter ego el Gran saiyaman con quien últimamente se han vuelto buenos o al menos eso pensaba el hijo de Goku ya que ella no lo persigue tanto como en los primeros meses

- Por poco no llegas - comenta la pelinegra viendo llegar a Gohan al salón de clases - Por casualidad no viste por la ciudad al Gran Saiyaman , escuche que hace poco detuvo un robo

- h he...no...digo..si lo vi mientras venia hacia acá - responde nervioso por la sorpresiva pregunta de la ojiazul " Que es lo que trama esta vez acaso aun quiere saber mi identidad secreta "

- Es curioso que lo hayas visto porque por lo general nunca los he visto juntos en un mismo lugar - dice la pelinegra sin miralo a los ojos

- J a ja ja Aun insinuás que Gohan sea el Gran Saiyaman acaso no lo has visto en la clase de educación física el pobre con suerte sabe correr - comenta Shamper dejando algo pensativa a la pelinegra y mas aliviado a Gohan

- Tal vez tengas razón y solo sea una paranoia miá - responde semi convencida de lo que el rubio decía

La semana se había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era viernes el día del baile poco a poco los estudiantes iban llegando disfrazados de diversas formas , mientras en un rincón se encontraban dos rubios y una pelinegra quien esperaban a un cuarto amigo que al parecer se le había hecho tarde , cosa que a la pelinegra le parecía bastante sospechoso hasta que este aparece con un disfraz de pirata

- Llegas tarde otra vez - comenta Videl disfrazada de vaquera viendo llegar a Gohan nuevamente atrasado - la fiesta empezaba a las 11 ya casi es media noche

- he se me hizo algo tarde disculpen - es lo único que atino a decir en el momento - debo ir al baño solo serán unos minutos

Eran esos momentos en los que la presión que la ojiazul ejercía en Gohan que el no sabia que hacer o decir , pero cuando era el Gran Saiyaman esa presión disminuía gradualmente , la media noche se acercaba y casi todos los estudiantes estaban bailando excepto cierta ojiazul quien había rechazado innumerables ofertas de parte de Shamper , hasta que de pronto desde la puerta de entrada del Gimnasio donde se celebraba dicha fiesta aparece el Gran Saiyaman , la gran mayoría de los chicos quedan desconcertados pero poco a poco este se acerca a la ojiazul

- Hola señorita Videl - dice el Gran Saiyaman " Espero que este sorprendida de verme "

- Que haces tu aqui , no se supone que el gran héroe de esta ciudad debería estar protegiendo la de cualquier peligro - responde fingiendo molestia para no demostrar lo sorprendida que se encontraba de verlo

- La ciudad puede pasar una noche sin mi - contesta sereno el pelinegro mientras extiende su mano - Señorita Videl no le gustaría bailar conmigo

- como se que eres realmente tu y no algún tonto que quiere hacerme una broma - pregunta la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño , pero en ese momento el Gran Saiyaman la sujeta de la cintura y empieza a levitar unos centímetros

- tal vez esto la convenza de lo contrario - dice sonriendo viendo la cara de asombro que mostraba la chica de ojos azules

- No sabia que supieras bailar música lenta - comenta viendo como el joven enmascarado la sujetaba y se movía al tiempo que el bailaba vals

- Ni yo digo es un don de familia - contesta nervioso el pelinegro mientras un recuerdo fugas atraviesa su mente

flashback

Goku había terminado de entrenar con su pequeño hijo Goten , mientras iba a la cocina para comer no pudo evitar ver que Gohan quien se encontraba en su habitación intentando aprender a bailar , después de un rato de verlo intentando y fallar decidió que era hora de ayudar

- Gohan te encuentras bien - pregunta su padre entrando al ver a su hijo en el suelo porque se había tropezado con sus propios pies

- he si papa solo que quiero aprender a bailar - responde algo avergonzado Gohan - ya que habrá un baile el viernes

- A era eso supongo que quieres aprender para bailar con esa niña ruda hija de mister Satan - dice Goku mientras piensa " de seguro le gusta o también pensara que el matrimonio es comida no Gohan listo el sabe " - Yo puedo enseñarte

- enserio me enseñaras - dice sorprendido Gohan tan sorprendido que le costo entender algo - Desde cuando tu sabes bailar vals

- Bueno tuve aprender mas bien tu abuelo me obligo aprender a bailar vals antes de la boda con tu madre - contesto sonriente el pelinegro viendo a su hijo - fue algo difícil ya que toda mi vida he entrenado artes marciales pero fue divertido

fin del flashback

Después de ese recuerdo en el cual Gohan llevaba aprendiendo a bailar 5 días con su padre , se dio cuenta que había dicho que iba al baño y ya había pasado mas de 20 minutos desde que empezó a bailar con la ojiazul , la cual parecía encantada bailando a su lado pero no podía levantar mas sospecha , lentamente se separo de ella que mostraba una expresión de confusión hasta que el héroe enmascarado desapareció entre el publico sin antes susurrar - Nos veremos pronto señorita Videl fue un placer bailar con usted es una bailarina nata - dicho esto es desvanece , a los pocos segundos del baño aparece Gohan bastante agitado

- ufff no se imaginan la cantidad de personas que había en ese baño - dice Gohan notando que nadie lo toma en cuenta su comentario pero luego ve que Videl tiene una cara de estar desconcentrada - Oye Videl te sucede algo te veo algo distraída

- No solo estaba pensando en alguien - contesta la ojiazul mientras se esta alejando - realmente bailas muy bien pero para la próxima cita que sea solo comida

- Bueno como te dije es un don de familia - dice sin pensar el pelinegro hasta que se da cuenta que había caído en una trampa - h..he co..como espera no no pero tu como - trata de decir muy nervioso y desconcertado

- Que bailas bien pero la próxima sera en mi casa - dice la ojiazul muy feliz alejando se sin antes decir - te espero mañana en mi casa hasta luego Gran Saiyaman


End file.
